PPGZ AND RRBZ TRUTH OR DARE (CRAZY TIME)
by divagirl3902
Summary: PPGZ AND RRBZ TRUTH OR DARE IS NATSY CUTE DRAMA ETC
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME TO PPGZ AND RRBZ TRUTH OR DARE AND ARE PLAYER ARE

BLOOSOM

BRICK

BOOMER

BUBBLE

AND

BUTTERCUP

BUTCH

ALL . WHERE R WE

SOMEWHERE OH MY GAME SHOW PPGZ AND RRBZ TRUTH OR DARE

STARTING ATHER THIS CHAP

GIVE ME IDEA I MIGHT OR NOT PUT THEM IN

R&R


	2. WOW 2,571 WORDS 8D FUN TIMES

WELCOME TO PPGZ AND RRBZ TRUTH OR DARE

WE HAVE A LOVELY GOOD GUEST WITH SOME NICE THING AND NOT MEAN THINGS

THEM. REALLY 8D

ME. NO 8D

THEM.D8

NOW FIRST OFF LET DRAWN TO SEE WHAT FIRST

(DRAWS)

OK THE PPGZ HAVE TO... CALL YOUR DAD AND TELL HIM THE RRBZ RAPE THEM

PPGZ: WHAT WE CANT DO THAT

ME. YOU GOING 2 NO MATTER WHAT IF YOU WAT TO LEAVE

PPGZ. D8 FINE (CALLED)

ME. AND MAKE SURE YOU CRY

PPGZ OK (HELLO) THE.. RRBZ...RAPE..US! (WHAT WHERE R U HOW WHEN DONT YOU WORRY I WILL YOU)

ME.(WALKS OVER AND GRAB THE PHONE) YOU JUST GOT PUNK! (HANG UP)

BC. Why did you do that

Me... idk ok now girls again

BOYS. (LAUGHING)

Me. I WILL DO MORE FROM ME

BOYS.8S

ME. THAT BETTER NOW BLOSSOM SING **"Love Me For Me" BY CHER LLOYD**

**(IF THE COLOR CHANGE SORRY) BC YOU SING You Don't Know Me BY VICTORIOUS CAST**

**BUBBLES SING ****"Average Girl"** BY EMILY OSMENT

**THEN YOU ALL SING "Me And My Girls" BY FIFTH HARMONY ,****"DNA"**BY LITTLE MIX AND **"When I Grow Up"**BY THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS**WOW THAT A LONG LIST NOW SING! BLOSSOM!**

**BLOSSOMOK**

**(START IN 3 2 1)**

**BLOSSOM**

** Phone rings  
Don't wanna pick it up  
I'm so scared  
I'm gonna say too much  
I tip toe around your questions  
Why you gotta dig so deep?**

Tears fall  
And the glasses break  
Inside these walls  
The floor boards shake  
But from outside  
It's alright  
Long as you looking from fifty feet

I been trying trying  
Hold my head up high  
I been lying lying  
Keeping it all inside  
Trying not to trust you, yeah  
Take another leaf, I'm a book yeah yeah?

I'm done, I give up  
I don't wanna pretend no more  
That's it, so what?  
I've lost a friend before  
Gonna say it like it is  
No more wondering "What if?"  
That ain't the way you oughta live  
Cause I don't want you to love me  
If you don't wanna love me for me

Cause I don't want you to love me  
If you don't wanna love me for me

A doll house is all that you could see  
But it's so far from my reality  
I got problems, I got issues  
Sometimes it's all too much for me  
Wrap it up with a pretty little bow  
But there are some things you can't sugarcoat  
So I give it to you anyway  
Even though it won't taste so sweet

I been trying trying  
Hold my head up high  
I been lying lying  
Keeping it all inside  
Maybe I could trust you, yeah  
Take another leaf, I'm a book yeah yeah?

I'm done, I give up  
I don't wanna pretend no more  
That's it, so what? So what?  
I've lost a friend before  
Gonna say it like it is (I'm gonna say it like it is)  
No more wondering "What if?"  
That ain't the way you oughta live  
Cause I don't want you to love me  
If you don't wanna love me for me

Sick of all the fighting  
All the slamming of the doors  
The pain, the parents, too deep to ignore  
Step back, step back  
Can you see it through my eyes?  
I know, I know  
It may be a surprise  
Don't wanna be perceived for something that I'm not  
Just wanna be accepted for the little that I got  
If you could see me now in my glass house  
Not ready to let you in  
Oh, yeah yeah.  
Not ready to let you in

I'm done, I give up  
I don't wanna pretend no more  
That's it, so what?  
I've lost a friend before  
Gonna say it like it is  
No more wondering "What if?"  
That ain't the way you oughta live  
Cause I don't want you to love me  
If you don't wanna love me for me

Cause I don't want you to love me  
If you don't wanna love me for me

Cause I don't want you to love me  
If you don't wanna love me for me

**ME 8D YEAH NOW BC OR YOU LIFE **

**BC. FINE!**

**(START IN 3 2 1)**

**BC**

**You think you know me  
But you don't know me  
You think you own me  
But you can't control me**

You look at me  
And there's just one thing that you see  
So listen to me  
Listen to me

You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, l-l-l-l-louder

I'm dangerous, I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me

You think you got me  
But you don't get me  
You think you want me  
But you don't know what you're getting into

There's so much more to me  
then what you think you see  
So listen to me  
Just listen to me

You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, l-l-l-l-louder

I'm dangerous, I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me

And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting  
And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (hey)

You push me back  
I push you back  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder _[9x]_

You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, l-l-l-l-louder

I'm dangerous, I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
And I don't have to  
I think you know me

ME WOW NOW BUBBLES!

BUBBLE YEAH!

(START IN 3 2 1)

February 14th you say you wanna see me  
I'm thinking chocolate and flowers  
We meet for breakfast I'm feeling restless  
Been gettin' ready for hours  
Walk through the door gonna give you a kiss  
But you turn your head to avoid my lips  
And who's this girl that your with?  
Does this mean we're over, over?

_[Chorus:]_  
I gave you my heart in a sweet love letter  
But you gave it right back said I like her better  
That's when my whole world came crashing down  
And she's walkin' around like the girl of your dreams  
With her Angelina lips size zero jeans  
Can't believe I didn't see this coming around  
She's just so beautiful, I'm just an average girl

He says I'm sorry, I just keep smiling  
Inside it feels like I'm broken  
I say it's okay, Happy Valentine's Day  
The biggest lie I've ever spoken  
They're walking out the door and I wave goodbye  
As soon as their gone I start to cry  
Put my faith in the wrong guy it's over over

_[Chorus]_

Now they're gone  
And I feel fatal  
Scratch his name out of the table  
He's a jerk, he's a loser

February 14th  
I'm feeling sad and lonely  
Nobody here wants to hold me

I gave you my heart in a sweet love letter  
But you gave it right back said I like her better  
That's when my whole world came crashing down  
And she's walkin' around like the girl of your dreams  
With her Angelina lips size zero jeans  
Can't believe I didn't see this coming around

I gave you my heart in a sweet love letter  
But you gave it right back said I like her better  
That's when my whole world came crashing down  
She's just so beautiful  
She's just so beautiful  
She's so beautiful  
I'm just an average girl

ME. YAY NOW ALL OF YOU

ONE SONG

(START IN 3 2 1)

And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls

All the lights, turn them off  
It's too loud in here to talk  
I don't understand a word you say

Gotta sleep but instead  
Karaoke on the bed  
Taking duck face selfies right and left

We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it  
We don't care if people stare  
And when we wobble with it

We get diva on it  
We get queen bee on it yeah  
We get britney, demi, one direction, bieber on it

And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin'  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
Watch me now  
Me and my girls

My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on  
Times like this don't always come along  
You're all I need, there's nowhere I'd rather be  
Then to have you crazy freaks with me

We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it  
We don't care if people stare  
And when we wobble with it

We get diva on it  
We get queen bee on it yeah  
We get britney, demi, one direction, bieber on it

And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin'  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
Watch me now  
Me and my girls

Break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down  
_[Repeat]_

And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
And we dance like no one's watching  
We crack up, booty poppin'  
Like ooh ooh ooh  
When it's just me and my girls  
Watch me now.  
(THERE ALL SINGING NO PARTS IN NONE  
NEXT ONE Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?  
Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?  
No scientist or biology  
It's obvious when he's holding me  
It's only natural that I'm so affected

And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know

It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA

It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future  
Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah  
Now I don't have any first degree  
But I know, what he does to me  
No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh

And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know

It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA

It's all about his kiss  
Contaminates my lips  
Our energy connects  
It's simple genetics  
I'm the X to his Y  
It's the colour of his eyes  
He can do no wrong  
No, he don't need to try  
Made from the best  
He passes all the tests  
Got my heart beating fast  
It's cardiac arrest  
He's from a different strain  
That science can't explain  
I guess that's how he's made  
In his d-d-d-DNA

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh

It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)  
Not hard to understand (to understand)  
Perfect in every way (in every way)  
I see it in his face (in his face)  
Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA

ME NEXT!

Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, everytime you turn around  
They scream your name

_[Verse 1]_  
Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me

_[Bridge:]_  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say

_[Chorus:]_  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

_[Hook x2]_  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

_[Verse 2]_  
They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

_[Bridge]_  
_[Chorus]_

_[Hook x2]_  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

_[Verse 3]_  
I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it 

ME. WELL DONE GIRLS NOW THERE ONE LAST TIME TO DO

PPGZ WHAT

ME KISS YOUR COUNTERPART FOR 5 MIN

PPGZ WAT!

ME NOW

PPGZ AWW(GRAB THERE COUNTERPART)(KISS) (5MIN)

PPGZD8 NOW R WE DONE

ME YES THAT ALL THE TIME WE HAVE D8 GIVE THE BOYS SOME DARE OR TURTH(NAMELY DARES)

BYE


	3. t and d

ME;WELCOME TO PPGZ AND RRBZ TOR D THERE TWO PEOPLE WITH DARE THEY R Gadahalsaad AND Mlbv-grimm

I MIGHT A WELL TELL YOU OR START THE GAME =3 I STARTING IT

OH GUYS

ALL. WHAT!

ME )= MEANIE NOW I GOING 2 PUT MINE IN

ME ;YES AND THE FIN. NOW LET START WITH (DRAWS) MLBV-GRIMM FRIST DARE BUTCH! COME HERE YOU YOUR GOING TO LIKE THIS =)

IS IT

ME (WHISPER IN HIS EAR) (SLAP BC A**)

BUTCH. 8) (RUN TO BC) (SLAP)

BC (BLUSHING) WHAT THE H**** (CHASES BUTCH WITH HAMMER)

ME .(YELLING) STOP!BC AND BUTCH (STOP) WHAT ME BC COME HERE BC FINE ME TELL BUTCH YOU LOVE HIM AND SING "ALL ABOUT US" OR DIE (KNIFE IN HAND)

BC. 8( FINE ! BUTCH COME HERE PLZ !

BUTCH WHAT BUTTERBUTT

BC (SIGH) I ... LOVE ..YOU AND I WANT TO TELL YOU FOR REAL THAT WHY I GOING TO SING THIS!(3 2 1)

They say, they don't trust You, me, we, us So, we'll fall if we must 'Cause it's you, me and it's all about, it's all about

It's all about us, all about us It's all about, all about us, all about us There's a theme that they can't touch 'Cause ya know, ah, ah

It's all about us, all about us It's all about, all about us, all about us We'll run away if we must 'Cause ya know, ah, ah

It's all about us, it's all about us It's all about love, it's all about us In you I can trust, it's all about us It's all about us

If they hurt you, they hurt me too So we'll rise up, won't stop And it's all about It's all about

It's all about us, all about us It's all about, all about us, all about us There's a theme that they can't touch 'Cause ya know, ah, ah

It's all about us, all about us It's all about, all about us, all about us We'll run away if we must 'Cause ya know, ah, ah

It's all about us, it's all about us It's all about love, it's all about us In you I can trust, it's all about us It's all about us

They don't know, they can't see Who we are Fear is the enemy Hold on tight, hold on to me 'cause tonight

It's all about us It's all about, all about us There's a theme that they can't touch 'Cause ya know, ah, ah

It's all about us, all about us It's all about, all about us, it's all about There's a theme that they can't touch 'Cause ya know, ah, ah

It's all about us, all about us It's all about, all about us, all about us We'll run away if we must 'Cause ya know, ah, ah

It's all about us, it's all about us It's all about love, it's all about us In you I can trust, it's all about us It's all about us, it's all about us

(END)

BUTCH I LOVE YOU 2 BC

ME HA HAHAHAH

BC SHUT UP

ME NO NOW YOU 2 GO AWAY

(THEY LEFT)

NOW BOOMER AND BUBBLE COME HERE NOW

(CRASH)BC. THAT WHAT YOU GET BUTCH!

ME (SWEATDROP) OK NOW LET GET STARTED YOU 2 BOOMER COME HERE

BOOMER. OK

FOR NOW ON WHEN YOU SEE WR=WHISPER

ME.(WR) destroy Bubbles painting

BOOMER WHY I CANT DO THAT TO HER

ME AWWW DO IT ANYWAY

BOOMER=( OK (WALK TO BUBBLE) BUBBLE CAN I SEE ONE PAINTING

BUBBLE SURE=)

ME (TTMS)(THINKING TO MYSELF) POOR GIRL SHE HAPPY (^W^)

BUUBLE HERE YOU GO

BOOMER THANKS (SMASHES IT)

BUBBLE .WAT THE F*****

ME 0-0 DID...SHE...CURSE

SHE DID

ME 0.0 AWSOME

BOOMER IM SOO SORRY SHE DARE ME TOO

ME. SNINCH OK NOW WITH BUBBLE

BUBBLE (IN THE CONER CRYING)

ME BOOMER WHY YOU DO THAT POOR BUBBS

BOOMER I HAD 2

ME WHATEVER NO EXSURE I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE(LOL)

BOOMER WHATEVER JUST KEEP ON WITH THE GAME

ME (WALK UP TO BUBBLE ) BUBBLE I GOT YOU SOMETHING

BUBBLE WHAT?

ME(GIVE THE SAME PAINTING TO HERE)

BUBBLE =) THANK YOU

ME YOU WELCOME

BUBBLE WHY DID YOU DO IT

ME BECAUSE... I NEEDED YOU TO STILL PLAY NOW YOU HAVE TO make out BOMMER IN in public. News.(I HOPE THAT YOU DIDNT THINK I LOVE HER LOL)

BUUBLE OH THAT MEAN BUT OK COME ON BOOMER(LEAVES)

ME OK LET WATCH THE NEW

(TV)BREAKING NEWS BUBBLE LIKE THE BAD BOY WAY SHE KISSING THE RRBZ

(BUUBLE AND BOOMER WALKING IN )

ME HEY GUYS YOUR ON TV

BOOMER FUNNY!

ME YEA IT IS XD OK NOW BLOSSOM AND BRICK TURN (REALLY NATSY PART JUST SKIP IF YOU DONT WANT 2 READ)

OK NOW BRICK COME HER

BRICK DO YOUR WORST

ME OK(WR)TOUCH BLOSSOM WHERE YOU DREAM ABOUT

BRICK 0-0(BLUSHING)NO I CANT

ME DONT WORRY I WILL TIE HER UP FOR YOU (ALL READY TIE HER)

BLOSSOM (MMMMMMMM)

ME . WHAT DID YOU SAID I CANT HEAR YOU

BRICK OK BUT ALL OF YOU GET OUT

ME YOU HEARD HIM OUT

BRICK PLUS YOU

ME OK

(ALL OUT)

ME IM STILL WACTHING TO SEE IF HIS DOES THE DARE (WALK IN)0-0 O...M...G EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW (RUN BACK IN)

SO SO NASTY HE DREAM ABOUT THAT(WITH BLINDFOD)(WALK IN) TIME UP UNTIE HER

BRICK OK

ME (TAKE BLIND OFF) OK BLOSSOM YOU OK

BLOSSOM (BLUSHING) (WR) I OK

ME 0-0 BRICK WAT DID YOU DO TO HER

BRICK(BLUSHING) NOTHING!

ME WATEVER BLOSSOM YOUR TURN

BLOSSOM(WR)OK (POOR GIRL)

ME STEAL BRICK HAT

BLOSSOM (HAPPY NOW) OK BRICK COME HER!

BRICK WAT

(STEAL)

BRICK WAT THE

BLOSSOM LOOK GOOD ON ME

BRICK YEAH IT DOES NOW GIVE IT BACK

BLOSSOM OK

ME THAT ALL OF THE DARES FROM Mlbv-Grimm NOW FORM Gadahalsaad ALL LISTIN UP ALL PPGZ HAVE TO TAKE THIER COUNTERPARTS TO YOUR FAMILY

AND TELL THEM THAT THE RRBZ ARE YOUR BF THEN KISS THEM RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE THEN GO WITH THEM FOR MONTH (NEXT CHAP THE END)

OK

ALL THE GIRLS WHAT!

BOYS YES!

ME DO IT OR DIE!

PPG FINE

(AT THEIR HOME)

(BC AND BUTCH)

(DINGDONG)

BC DAD . HELLO BABY GIRL WANT TO COME IN AND WRESTLE(LOOK AT BUTCH)(POOR BUTCH((^-^))

BC DAD THIS IS MY BF

BC DAD PROVE IT

BC OK (KISSES BUTCH)

BC DAD (YELLING) NO ONE TAKES MY BABY GIRL(GRAB BUTCH AND TROWS HIM)

BC BYE DAD(RUN OFF)

BRICK AND BLOSSOM

(DING DONG)

BLOSSOM MOM. HELLO SWEETHEART

B HI MOM

BLOSSOM MOM WHO THE BOY OH WAIT DONT TELL (HAPPY) YOUR BOYFRIEND!

BLOSSOM YES MOM MY BF( KISS BRICK)

BLOSSOM MOM AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MY BABY IN LOVE! (FAINTS)

BLOOSOM LETS GO!

(THEY RUN OFF)

BUBBLES AND BOOMER

(DING DONG)

BUBBLES GRANDMA HELLO DARNLING

BUBBS HELLO GRANDMA I GOTS SOME GOOD NEW THIS BOY BOOMER IS MY BF (KISS BOMMER)

BOOMER0-0

BUBBLES GRANDMA OH ANIT THAT NICE NOW RUN ALONG YOU 2 I DONT WANT YOU TO BE SLOW DOWN

BUBBLE BYE

(THEY RUN OFF)

ME THEY SHOULD BE BACK IN 3...2...1

(THEY RUN IN)

ME WHERE BUTCH

BC I THINK HE WITH MY DAD

WITH BUTCH

BUTCH PLZ STOP SOME ONE HELP

ME I WILL CRAZY POWER UNIE (TROW A TOY)

BC DAD OHH IS THAT A PUNCHING BAG!(RUN TO IT)

ME RUN BUTCH!

(WE R BACK )

ME OK NOW WITH THE TRUTHS FROM Mlbv-Grimm NOW FUN PART (50/50 BAD)

Butch is it true that you had a dream, that u and Buttercup had done it?

BUTCH(BLUSHING)

ME THAT A YES  
Buttercup is it true you have a secret crush on Butch?  
BC NO!

ME YES I READ YOUR NOTES  
Boomer is it true that you had stalk Bubbles?

BOMMER yes

ME WHAT

BOOMER(YELLS) YES I HAVE

ME OMG  
Bubbles is it true you stole one of Boomer's underwear?  
BUBBLES NO I HAVE NEVER

ME THEN WHAT R THESE(HOLD BLUE UW)THEY WAS IN YOUR DRAWERS

BUBBLES(BLUSHING)  
Brick, is it true you imagin how Blossom looks without clothes on?

BRICK NO

ME (PLAY A VD BRICK SLEEPTALKING

BRICK(SLEEP VD) BLOSSOM YOU BODY IS HOT

BLOSSOM AND BRICKS (BLUSHING)  
Blossom is it true you had kiss Brick on lips?

BLOSSOM YEAH AWHILE AGO

ME THAT ALL SORRY GUY BUT PLZ R&R PLZ THIS WAS ALOT


	4. AN

to PPGZ and RRBZ TOR D THIS TIME EMAIL MAIL ME IF YOU WANT TO TELL ME A DARE OR TRUTHS!


	5. PM ME FOR STUFF

Me ok let play... oh you know wat let hurry up this are my dares and truths

buttercup has to steal a pair of butch's underwear (clean) and wear them without him knowing... huh butch has 2 steal buttercup bra and sniff it (lol) bubble has to tell butch that buttercup has his underwear and boomer has to tell bc that butch has her bra they have to do it without laughing backing out or blushing if do they has to do sexy pose in front of each other then to the reds blossom has to lap dance brick in the closet brick has to sing wonderland to blossom by Natalia kill !Then I have to sing every time we touch so they can slow dance! Now from a Guest by the name of DeathOnWings1203 her dare or AWSOME her dare are (open card) All girls: Make out with your counter parts then with each other.  
All Boys: Command your counterparts to do any preverted thing and they have to do it.

NOW LET GET STARTED! (push button)(ppgz and rrbz fall in)

Bucth owwwwwww you couldn't make it a better fall !

Me. no

Bc really

ME yes now if any one talk Ill kill them!

Me now let get started GIRL HERE NOW!

Girls fine!

Me i going 2 past that you guy have to (in thier ear ) make out with the rrbz

Girl WAT!

Me do it now or there are going to be pain!

Girls Fine !

they walk up to thier counterparts grab them and (-3-)

(10 min later)

ME ok... how long is this going to last

(30MIN LATER)(YELLING)

ME OMFGOSH THAT IT (RIP THEM APART) THAT IT YESH...

BC fine you didnt say how long

Me now boy and girls come here Now!

THEY FINE

ME that mean you guys are mean!now im going to be meaner and add my dare in !

Me yeessss now that fin now the boy are your bosses that you girl r going to listen to got that AND they can do watever they like without u girls fighting them for the end of this story!

Girls awwww!

Boys yeaaa

Me shut upppp

butch .bc COME HERE

Bc WAT

butch i want you in the closet now (in the closet )(Nooooo)

Me 0-0 okk well will wait for them 2 come out in the mean time blossom come here

Blosom ok

Me (in the ear) give brick a lap dance in the other closet for 10 min

Blossom (blushing redder then a apple) ok...0.0 brick come her now

Brick ok (gulp)

Me hahahaha now lets get the greens out!(open the closet and slam it shut and ran t o the bathroom to wash my eyes!) OMFGOSHMUST GET PICTURE OUT OF MY MINE!

Butch (open the closet and walk out ) where divagirl?

Me plz call me kitty cat! and now out of the bathroom!

Butch ok

Bc(walks out sad and blushing plus mad)

Me ok now the red should be out in 3 2 1

(red out )

Brick (nosebleed) that was cool!

Blossom NO IT WASNT !

ME SHUT UP NOW BC BUTCH COME HERE FIRST BC THEN BUTCH!

Bc(walk to me)

Me (in ear) go steal a pair of butchs underwear

Butch come here bc go

Bc NOOOOO

ME YES OR PAIN! #$ ^

Bc fine !(leaves)

Butch wat u wat

me stael bc bra the in frount of her smell it when i say

Butch no

Me yes or your manhood!

Butch fine(LEAVE)

me now bubble go tell butch that bc got his underwear when they come back bommer tell bc that butch got her bra! without backing down and makeing it odvi.

Bubble noo and why should we

Bommer yes wat she said

ME bEcuz ! ILL BURN YOUR PICTURE!

both of BLUES NOOOO PLZ DONT WELL DO IT

ME OK HERE THEY COME (door open and here a blushing bc and butch)COME IN GUYS!

(door open again )ME I dare your jr(little brother)

JR AWW WAT I JUST GOT HERE

ME RAN AROUND OUTSIDE NAKED NOW GO

JR FINE!(LEAVE)

ME bubble and boomer go

Bc WAT!

BUTCH WAT!

ME butch now

(he pull it out and smell it )

Brick bLOOSOM GET ME A DRICK PLZ

BLOOSOM OK

BOOMER ME 2 BUBBS

BUBBLE OK

BUTCH (SMELL IT)

bc (faint)

(10 hour later )

bc awoke

ME NOW BRICK YOUR TURN SING WONDER LAND TO BLOOSOM(NO MUCIS SORRY)

brick fine( done )

ME (NO SONG) Ill sing ypu guy have 2 slow dance

(10 min )

ME WELL THAT THE TIME WE HAVE PLZ RR


End file.
